logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman/In other media
1943 The logo, as seen in the 1943 serial The Batman. 1949 The logo, as seen in the 1949 serial Batman and Robin. 1966–1968, 2016–2017 The logo, as seen in the TV series and in Batman: The Movie starred by Adam West and in the two animated adaptations, Batman: Return of the Caped Crusaders and Batman vs. Two-Face 1977 The logo, as seen in The New Adventures of Batman. 1989 The logo, as seen in the first Tim Burton's movie starred by Michael Keaton. 1992 The logo, as seen in the second Tim Burton's movie Batman Returns, ''starred also by '''Michael Keaton'. 1992–1995, 1998 The logo, as seen in Batman: The Animated Series, The Adventures of Batman & Robin and Batman: Mask of the Phantasm as well as Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero. It is identical to the logo from the comics. 1995 Batman Forever Logo-1.png|First costume logo Batman_Forever_Logo-2.png|Second costume logo The logos, as seen in Batman Forever, starred by Val Kilmer. The first costume logo is identical to the costume logo from Batman Returns. The second costume logo later made a cameo towards the end of Batman & Robin. 1997 Batman_and_Robin_1997.png|Logo seen in theatrical posters Batman_and_Robin_(Print).svg|Logo seen in theatrical posters (Print variant) Batma_and_Robin_logo-1.png|First costume logo Batma_and_Robin_logo-2.png|Second costume logo The logos, as seen in Batman and Robin, starred by George Clooney. The second costume logo resembles the second costume logo from Batman Forever. 1999 (unused) Batman_Triumphant_symbol_1.png File:Batman_Triumphant_symbol_2.png These logos were preposed prototypes for the cancelled film Batman Triumphant. 1997–2006, 2017–2019 The logo, as seen in most of the DC Animated Universe shows and movies (starting with The New Adventures of Batman). it was later reused in the direct-to-video movies, Batman and Harley Quinn from 2017 and Justice League vs. The Fatal Five ''from 2019. 1999–2001; 2004–2005 The logo, as seen in ''Batman Beyond and Batman Beyond: Return of The Joker as well as crossovers with The Zeta Project, Static Shock and Justice League Unlimited Batman_Beyond_(Red).svg|Red variant 2002 The logo, as seen in a cameo of Birds of Prey. It resembles the logo from Batman Returns and Batman Forever. 2004–2008 The logo, as seen in The Batman and The Batman vs. Dracula 2005 The logo, as seen in ''Batman Begins'', starred by Christian Bale. 2005–2012 The logo, as seen in the theatrical movie poster for ''Batman Begins'', ''The Dark Knight'''' and [[The Dark Knight Rises|''The Dark Knight Rises]], starred also by Christian Bale. 2008–2011 The logo, as seen in Batman: The Brave and the Bold. It is identical to the logo from the cover of older comics. 2009–present The logo as seen in Batman Arkham Asylum, ''Batman: Arkham City'', Batman: Arkham Origins, and'' in Batman: Arkham Knight' 2016–2017 The logo, as seen in the ''DC Extended Universe films starred by Ben Affleck (starting with Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice and last appearing in Justice League). 2016 The logo, as seen in Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. 2017 The logo, as seen in Justice League. 2021 (upcoming) The logo, as seen in the upcoming DC Extended Universe film The Batman starred by Robert Pattinson. Category:Special logos Category:Batman Category:DC Comics Category:WarnerMedia